1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting method and an electronic component mounting apparatus in which an electronic component is picked up by suction from any one of a plurality of component feeding units by a suction nozzle based on a offset value of a component pickup position, and the electronic component held by suction by the suction nozzle is recognized by a recognition processing device using an image taken by a component recognition camera, and mounted on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pickup operation has been performed by using information about a pickup position shift in each of the component feeding units. That is, an image of the electronic component held by suction by the suction nozzle is taken by the component recognition camera, and the recognition processing device recognizes the component after picking the component from the component feeding unit before mounting the component on the printed board. The relevant technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-141174.
However, there has been a problem that a pickup rate is unstable for disturbance when the information about the pickup position shift obtained by the recognition process is less repeatable even once the pickup rate becomes stable, while the pickup rate increases if the information has repeatability.